kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider productions
Productions TV series Shōwa era * * * * * * * * * * '''Heisei era' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * TV Specials '''Shōwa era' * 1976: All Together! Seven Kamen Riders * 1979: Immortal Kamen Rider Special * 1984: Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * 1987: This is Kamen Rider Black * 1988: Kamen Rider 1 through RX: Big Gathering Heisei era * 1993: Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider (Co-production with ) * 2000: Kamen Rider Kuuga: First Dream of the New Year * 2001: Kamen Rider Agito: A New Transformation * 2002: Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders * 2004: Kamen Rider Blade: New Generation * 2006: 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File * 2009: Kamen Rider G Theatrical releases Shōwa era * 1971: Go Go Kamen Rider * 1972: Kamen Rider vs. Shocker * 1972: Kamen Rider vs. Hell Ambassador * 1973: Kamen Rider V3 * 1973: Kamen Rider V3 vs. the Destron Monsters * 1974: Kamen Rider X * 1974: Five Riders vs. King Dark * 1975: Kamen Rider Amazon * 1975: Kamen Rider Stronger * 1980: Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King * 1981: Kamen Rider Super-1 * 1988: Kamen Rider Black: Hurry to Onigashima * 1988: Kamen Rider Black: Terrifying! The Phantom House of Devil Pass * 1989: Kamen Rider BLACK RX: Running Around the World - theme park special Heisei era * 1992: Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue * 1993: Kamen Rider ZO (1) * 1994: Kamen Rider J (1) * 1994: Kamen Rider World - 3-D theme park special * 2001: Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 * 2002: Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final * 2003: Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost * 2004: Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace * 2005: Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki * 2005: Kamen Rider The First * 2006: Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love * 2007: Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! * 2007: Kamen Rider The Next * 2008: Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka * 2008: Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World * 2008: Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown * 2009: Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship * 2009: Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * 2009: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 ** Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story ** Kamen Rider W: Begins Night ** Movie War 2010 * 2010: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy ** Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle ** Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral ** Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * 2010: Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate * 2010: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core ** Kamen Rider Skull: Message for Double ** Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire ** Movie War Core * 2011: OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * 2011: Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals * 2011: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max ** Beginning: Fight! Legendary Seven Riders ** Kamen Rider OOO: Ankh's Resurrection, the Medals of the Future, and the Leading of Hope ** Futo: The Conspiracy Advances: Gallant! Kamen Rider Joker ** Kamen Rider Fourze: Nadeshiko, Descend ** Movie War Mega Max: Gather! Warriors of Glory * 2012: * 2012: Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here! * 2012: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Kamen Rider Wizard ** Movie War Ultimatum * 2013: * 2013: ''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land * 2013: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle ** Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promise Place ** Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale! * 2014: Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * 2014: Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! * 2014: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle ** Kamen Rider Gaim: Charge to the Last Stage ** Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin ** Movie War Full Throttle * 2015: * 2015: Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future * 2015: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis *2016: Kamen Rider 1 *2016: Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment *2016: Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider V-Cinema releases V-Cinema releases began appearing during the Heisei era of the franchise. Previously depicting independent Riders and storylines, current releases have been shorts that serve as a series recap relating to Rider abilities and the rider showing off a exclusive power within the special. Since 2002's Ryuki release, they have come to be commonly known by fans as "Hyper Battle Videos". Heisei era * 1992: Shin: Kamen Rider Prologue * 1993: Kamen Rider SD - only anime adaptation * 2011: Kamen Rider W Returns ** Kamen Rider Accel Chapter ** Kamen Rider Eternal Chapter * 2015-2016: Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden ** Kamen Rider Zangetsu Chapter ** Kamen Rider Baron Chapter ** Kamen Rider Duke Chapter ** Kamen Rider Knuckle Chapter * 2016: Kamen Rider Drive Saga **''Kamen Rider Chaser'' **''Kamen Rider Heart'' **''Kamen Rider Mach'' * 2017: Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH **''Kamen Rider Specter'' * 2018: Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD ** Kamen Rider Cross-Z ** Kamen Rider Grease Hyper Battle Videos * 2000: Kamen Rider Kuuga vs. the Strong Monster Go-Jiino-Da * 2001: Kamen Rider Agito: Three Great Riders * 2002: Kamen Rider Ryuki Hyper Battle: Kamen Rider Ryuki vs. Kamen Rider Agito * 2003: Kamen Rider 555: Hyper Battle Video * 2004: Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs. Blade * 2005: Kamen Rider Hibiki: Asumu, Transform! You can be an Oni, too!! * 2006: Kamen Rider Kabuto: Birth! Gatack Hyper Form! * 2007: Kamen Rider Den-O: Singing, Dancing, Great Training!! * 2008: Kamen Rider Kiva: You Can Also be Kiva * 2009: Kamen Rider Decade: Protect! The World of Televikun * 2010: Kamen Rider W: Donburi's α/Farewell Recipe of Love * 2011: Kamen Rider OOO: Quiz, Dance, and Takagarooba!? * 2012: Kamen Rider Fourze Hyper Battle DVD: Rocket Drill States of Friendship * 2013: Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring * 2014: Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! * 2015: Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase the Mystery of the Super Thief! * 2015: Kamen Rider Drive: Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born! * 2015: Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~ * 2016: Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! Quick Wit Battle!! * 2016: Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!! * 2016: Kamen Rider Ghost: Truth! The Secret Of Heroes' Eyecons! * 2017: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer * 2018: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX * 2018: Kamen Rider Build: Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease! * 2018: Kamen Rider Prime Rogue Adaptations outside Japan Thailand In 1974, Chaiyo Productions in Thailand produced the Hanuman and the Five Riders. Taiwan In 1975 to 1976, the Tong Hsing Company Limited in Taiwan produced the Super Riders series based on the Japan version. * 1975: The Super Rider V3 based on Kamen Rider V3 * 1976: The Five Of Super Rider based on Kamen Rider X * 1976: The Super Riders based on Kamen Rider vs. Shocker and Kamen Rider vs. Hell Ambassador United States * Saban's Masked Rider * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight Category:Kamen Rider Series